


Man it feels good to feel this way

by hewontgo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mentions of the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewontgo/pseuds/hewontgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wants to cook for Harry. There's a kitchen disaster; fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man it feels good to feel this way

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very self indulgent fic inspired by an injury of my own. It's a lot of fluff and it barely makes sense but I hope you enjoy if you read.
> 
> Title is from Nine in the Afternoon by Panic! at the Disco
> 
> [tumblr](http://louhazbananas.tumblr.com)

It’s been a particularly stressful day of interviews and promo in preparation for the new tour. They’ve been up since six in the morning and Harry had barely gotten any sleep because his back had been hurting for most of the night, and then Louis didn’t sleep well either because Harry kept tossing and turning and waking Louis up unintentionally. 

After working for twelve hours straight they are more than ready to call it a day, so they are extremely grateful when Paul calls it a wrap and tells them they can go home. 

Harry and Louis get in a car and they’re so tired that the whole thirty minute drive to their place is spent in silence. They get home and Harry heads straight upstairs, telling Louis that he’ll take a nap for a couple of hours and then he’ll wake up to put something together for dinner. Louis lets him go with a kiss because he had promised his mum to call home once he wasn’t busy anymore. 

He goes to the kitchen to fetch some water while he makes the call. He makes it quick because he’s tired and it’s been a long day and he just wants to go to bed with Harry but as he hangs up the phone and looks around, he gets an idea. He runs upstairs to check that Harry is asleep and to get rid of his stupidly tight trousers, feeling instantly better once he’s in just his pants and a t-shirt. He goes down into the kitchen again and gets to work.

——————-

Louis is trying to surprise harry by cooking for him while he takes a nap. 

Its obviously something simple because he can’t cook for shit but he thinks it’s the thought that counts. Besides, it’s not like Harry doesn’t know that he can’t cook. There’s a reason why Harry prepares every meal without question and why Louis orders in every time Harry’s not home. 

He’s tried to learn, Harry trying to be helpful and all, but it’s been rather counterproductive how their lessons keep being interrupted because they can’t stop flirting, and then touching each other, which then inevitably turns into making out, ending up in sex. Some people might say they have a one track mind but Louis is okay with that. He loves Harry, he loves _touching_ Harry, he loves Harry touching _him_. 

And because he’s so obsessed with his boyfriend and because he still can’t quite believe that there’s another human being on earth besides his mum that is actually willing, and even enjoys, taking care of him, he feels like he ought to do something nice for Harry. At least once, just to show him that he appreciates him so much and that he loves him and that he does still know how to be romantic. 

So he goes for one of the simple recipes on that Jamie Oliver book that Niall decided to gift to every one of the boys, because there was a time when they were on the road and they decided that one of them should cook a meal every week because it’d feel like being home a bit. They’d gather up in Sarah’s kitchen and just hang out while one of them cooked, and then they’d sit close together on a table and eat like a family because that’s what they feel like and it was nice. 

Looking through the book, Louis gets a bit nostalgic because every recipe he recognises comes with an attached memory from tour, but he pushes those thoughts aside once he turns the page to spaghetti and a fresh tomato sauce with some basil. It looks simple enough for his nonexistent cooking abilities, so it’s the obvious choice. 

He turns on the stove and sets a pan with water to boil while he starts cutting up some ripe tomatoes and then some garlic to go with it. The next step on the book says he has to add olive oil on a pan to cook the garlic with the tomatoes, and then to add a little bit of tomato paste with water so that he can get a nice sauce going. He does exactly that, step by step, and lets the sauce simmer for a while. 

The spaghetti is almost ready when he returns to stir the sauce; it looks a bit dry so he takes the pan over to the sink to add some more water. It’s in that moment that three things happen at once: 1. There’s a very, very adorable, sleepy Harry walking into the kitchen. 2. Louis gets distracted by his very cute boyfriend and trips on his own feet. 3. He burns his thigh with boiling tomato sauce and everything goes to shit. 

The pan drops to the floor and Louis yelps while holding on to his thigh. He’s only wearing boxers so the sauce made direct contact with his skin, which is now starting to burn like hell. He grabs the nearest cloth to gently press it against his skin to get the sauce off while Harry runs to the freezer to get him some ice. 

“Lou.” Harry says, his voice a little bit hoarse from sleep. Louis hadn’t realised there were tears running down his cheeks until Harry comes closer and starts wiping them away with his thumbs. A kiss is placed on his forehead and then Harry grabs his hand to hold the ice over his thigh. 

“ ’S it hurt much?” Harry asks and Louis looks up at him with a sad face and then a fresh batch of tears is spilling from his eyes. He hides his face in Harry’s neck as he holds him. 

“It’s ok Lou. You’re ok.” And it’s not okay, it’s been a hectic day and Harry wasn’t feeling his best and Louis was trying to do something nice for him and of course he screws it up, and he says as much but Harry just holds him tighter against his chest and presses kisses to the top of his head. 

“ ’m sorry, just wanted to be the one to take care of you for once.” Louis is still hiding his face in Harry’s neck but then Harry pulls away a little to hoist him up on the counter. He kisses Louis’ cheek and tells him to stay put. Louis frowns as Harry goes but then his face clears a bit once he sees Harry come back. He’s brought some aloe vera with him and, after removing the ice, he starts applying it as gently as he can on Louis burnt skin. 

It hurts a little at first, and he whimpers, but Harry kisses his cheek again until he feels the aloe soothe the burn. He rests his forehead on Harry’s shoulder and sniffs because Harry is so careful with him and he loves him so much and he really doesn’t understand why he’s so emotional today. 

When Harry is done, he cleans his hands and then cups Louis’ face in them. He can’t believe how adorable Louis looks. His brows are furrowed, he’s pouting and he looks like a defeated child and he knows he should be comforting Louis but he can’t help and let out a laugh. Louis’ frown deepens but Harry just looks at him with so much fond in his eyes that Louis doesn’t even know how he copes sometimes.

“I love that you tried. I love that you wanted to show me you care. I love you wanted to surprise me. And you’re not useless; you do take care of me every single day Lou. I’d go crazy if I didn’t have you with me. You make me feel better, you always make everything better.” And he’s still looking in Louis’ eyes and Louis feels like he can’t breathe because it’s been years since they’ve been together but Harry saying things like that never gets old, it still takes his breath away because he doesn’t understand how he got so lucky; doesn't know what he ever did to deserve this incredible, beautiful boy but he vows to do everything he can to keep him and to make him happy because he’s _everything_. 

Louis doesn’t know what to say, so he answers with a kiss. And Harry smiles because he understands, and then Harry kisses back harder because he knows, and he tells Louis how he feels the exact same way with his lips and his tongue. They’ve always been better at communicating with their bodies anyway. 

————

 

They end up ordering in some Chinese take out and eating in bed while a movie plays on the telly. They fall asleep cuddling among a sea of fluffy pillows and sheets and with kisses that burn I love yous on warm skin. 

—————

 

Louis loves Harry, and Harry loves Louis. And sometimes things get to be too much, and sometimes they feel stretched too thin but they’ll _always_ find home in each other.


End file.
